


Maybe I'm Jealous!

by echo_of_venus



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_of_venus/pseuds/echo_of_venus
Summary: All Taekwoon wanted was to come back from Tokyo, see his lover and cuddle with him for days. All he received was cold glares and bitter words from his loved one.This is a NEO/LEON centered fanfic inspired by Leo's kissing incident with Himchan.





	Maybe I'm Jealous!

Taekwoon put his luggage down and breathed in the air of Korea, a smile finding its way to his lips. Wonsik was beside him in a moment, and he too started smiling. They haven’t been away from Korea for too long, and they didn’t hate Japan, but Korea was their home country. It was where they truly belonged. Also, they had missed their lovers terribly, so the idea of finally getting back home was more than appealing.

A few minutes later, one of the managers came and picked them up. Wonsik fell asleep the moment he got comfortable in his seat, his snores filling the small space of the van. Taekwoon was also tired, but he was too excited to sleep. He kept thinking about Hakyeon, his voice, his laughter, his bright smile that could light up Taekwoon's world. Everything about Hakyeon was perfect in Taekwoon's eyes, and he had missed this perfection terribly.

Both men were mildly disappointed to find the dorm empty, all the other four probably somewhere on their own schedules. But looking at the bright side, they had some time to tidy up a bit and be decently prepared to greet their loved ones.

It wasn’t till 5 hours later, at 9 in the afternoon, that the members started coming back one after another. By that time, Wonsik and Taekwoon had taken showers, unpacked their bags and had a light meal. By the time Sanghyuk entered the dorm, Wonsik was dozing off again, and Taekwoon was looking at the TV without actually watching the show that was on.

"Oh, hyungs, you're back!" the maknae exclaimed loudly and grinned. Taekwoon just nodded and smiled at him. He had missed the cute giant, too. But it couldn’t be compared to how much he was craving Hakyeon right now. Sanghyuk looked at Wonsik's sleeping figure and shook his head before heading to his and Hongbin's shared bedroom.

Jaehwan was the second to arrive at the dorm, completely ignoring Taekwoon and almost flying to get to Wonsik. Taekwoon rolled his eyes at that. Wonsik, as if waiting for Jaehwan's arrival even in his sleep, woke up with the first touch of Jaehwan, and then they were embracing like there's no tomorrow. Taekwoon looked at them for a few seconds, and he thought he heard a small sob escape Wonsik's mouth. Geez, that sappy man. Taekwoon sucked his upper teeth and then got up and retreated to his and Hakyeon's bedroom, giving the lovebirds some time together.

He sat on the bed and stuffed his ears with his headphones after hearing the faint sound of kisses coming from the living room. It was not that he was severely disgusted by it, rather, he was getting more and more impatient by the second to see his own lover.

An hour or so passed before finally the door was opened, and in came the object of Taekwoon's affection. Taekwoon's face broke into an uncontrollable grin, the earpieces were thrown on the bed in a blink, and he was in front of Hakyeon before he knew what he was doing. But right before his arms went to encircle the tanned male's smaller body, he froze. The expression on Hakyeon's face was something he'd rarely seen, only when he was truly mad at one of the members, and everybody in VIXX knew that they should avoid Hakyeon in this state if they wanted to survive. But why was Hakyeon looking at him like that?

Taekwoon's arms were hanging in the air awkwardly, but he didn’t dare to put them around Hakyeon for now, so he lightly went for Hakyeon's biceps.

"H-hey Hakyeon…" his voice came out softer than he intended, and he mentally cursed himself for stuttering. Hakyeon's gaze on his face didn’t waver, and Taekwoon had to swallow before speaking once again.

"I missed you so mu-" Taekwoon was cut off midsentence when Hakyeon harshly pulled his arms back, successfully untangling Taekwoon's fingers from his body.

"Okay, I get it. Now step aside, I need to take a shower." Hakyeon's voice was cold and emotionless, almost robotic. Taekwoon bit his lower lip and stepped back wordlessly. Hakyeon left him just like that, and Taekwoon fell asleep while sniffling Hakyeon's pillow and trying not to let the tears out.

***

Two days later, and Hakyeon was still in his foul mood. He was okay with other members though, Taekwoon had observed. He had tried to approach Hakyeon and ask him what was wrong, but every time he would shut him off with an icy glare. Taekwoon was now frustrated and confused and wanted nothing except finally take Hakyeon in his arms and bathe in his warmth. But Hakyeon refused to give him a chance to even know what he has done wrong.

Right now, Taekwoon was sitting on the sofa, coffee mug in his hands, watching the scene before him with envy. Wonsik had his head on Jaehwan's thighs, drifting off to a slumber as expected, and Jaehwan had his fingers roaming in the younger's dark hair, even though his eyes were on the TV. Taekwoon let out an inaudible sigh and looked away, blinking back the tears. It was so damn easy to tear up when it came to Hakyeon.

In his peripheral vision, he got sight of a very game-indulged Hongbin, who was heading to his room with phone in one hand and a half-eaten apple in the other. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He could ask the members about Hakyeon, and what had happened during his and Wonsik's absence. He called out the younger, and Hongbin reluctantly raised his head and looked at him.

"Yes, hyung?" Taekwoon caught sight of his red eyes and eyebags forming under them, and shook his head mentally. This kid was going to kill himself with these games.

"We need to talk, Bin-ah." Jaehwan looked at Taekwoon with an eyebrow raised, as if asking what business he had with Hongbin. But Taekwoon only gave him a blank stare. Jaehwan shrugged and went back to what he was doing, and Hongbin finally answered between glances he threw at his phone.

"Sure, hyung."

And just like that, Hongbin and Taekwoon sat on HyukBin's bed, an awkward silence engulfing them. Hongbin was almost going for his phone once again when Taekwoon started talking.

"Do you know what's wrong with Hakyeon?" he finally blurted out, and was met with an awed Hongbin.

"Is something wrong with Hakyeon hyung?" Hongbin frowned and blinked several times. Taekwoon rolled his eyes at him.

"Haven't you seen how he acts around me?" His voice had raised involuntarily, and Hongbin was taken aback. It was so long since he had heard Taekwoon speak aloud, and his brain was still in a sleep-deprived state, so he stared at Taekwoon with his mouth opening and closing like a dying fish. Taekwoon let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair harshly.

"Bin might be too oblivious to notice things like that, but I think I know what the problem is." A third voice startled both boys, and they turned their heads to look at Sanghyuk who was now closing the door.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Asked Taekwoon, a little mad at the maknae.

"Well, I didn’t intend to. I was just going to come and spend some time with my boyfriend over there," Hongbin blushed at that, and Sanghyuk smirked, satisfied with the reaction he was able to get from the visual. "However, I heard Taekwoon's last sentence.

"It's teakwoon hyung to you, brat!" Taekwoon hissed, but it came out more like a whine. Sanghyuk chuckled and came closer, sitting on the bed and throwing an arm around Hongbin's shoulder.

"It was so obvious anyway. It's not like it was something personal."

"That’s alright. Okay? Now tell me what's wrong with Hakyeon!" Taekwoon was slowly losing his patience.

"Whoa there! Calm down hyung. I was going to explain right then if you hadn’t started being a drama queen."

"What?? I'm a drama queen now?! You ungrateful piece of-"

"Stop bickering right now and Sanghyuk please don’t start with that again!" Hongbin said and started rubbing his face in annoyance. These two could be too much sometimes. Sanghyuk grinned and kissed Hongbin's temple-under Taekwoon's envious eyes- and then put on a serious expression.

"You might want to search the Internet and see what Himchan has said to his fans."

Taekwoon blinked at him, and then stormed out of the room to go and find his phone. He searched through some of Himchan's fanpages, and then he froze as he started reading one of the entries titled :" Himchan shares one hotel with VIXX LR at Tokyo!".

After reading the contents, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself down. He was sure of two things. One, Himchan should be already counting himself dead. What the hell had he thought when sharing something like this with fans?? And two, he was also dead, because dealing with a jealous Hakyeon is absolutely not easy.

He stepped out of his room and went to HyukBin's room once again, knocking before opening the door. He really wasn’t in mood to see his dongsaengs doing inappropriate stuff right now.

"Come in hyung!" Came Sanghyuk's voice, and Taekwoon swore he could hear him laugh afterwards. That little demon, Taekwoon had to deal with him later as well. (Taekwoon shivered at the thought of the giant lifting him off ground like he was a freaking bag of potato and spinning him around.)

He entered the room anyway, and went straight to sit on the edge of the bed, were Sanghyuk was lying, paying no attention to Hongbin who was once again busy with his game.

"I read about that…." Taekwoon trailed off, looking at Sanghyuk's face which was perfectly expressionless.

"Well?"

"Do you have any suggestions?"

Sanghyuk started grinning at that. "Oh my goodness, the almighty Taekwoon is asking for my help!"

Taekwoon was tempted to punch that grin off Sanghyuk's face, but he knew better than to do that. So he just grinded his teeth together and stayed silent. Sanghyuk stopped laughing and became serious once again.

"Okay, I actually have a plan."

***

Hakyeon came back home from his charity work, only to find the dorm completely dark. Was it one of the kids' pranks? Hakyeon seriously wasn’t in mood for that. He had been on the edge for several days now, and in all honesty, all he wanted was to eat something and take a warm shower and go to sleep, preferably for a long time. He sighed and stepped in the dorm, taking notice of a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Okay, now it was getting more and more strange.

He blindly reached for the light switch and in a blink, the living room was lit. But to Hakyeon's surprise, it was empty. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, dropping his backpack on the sofa, too tired to actually go to his room.

He went to the kitchen, where a few pans and pots were boiling on the stove. Bulgogi, Hakyeon's brain registered. A small smile made its way to his lips, and he was going to lift the lid of one of them when a soft voice startled him.

"You like it, right?"

Hakyeon sharply turned his head to look at the person he had tried to avoid in the past few days. Now he was standing just a few steps away from him, and alone in the dorm on top of that. Hakyeon narrowed his eyes at him and ignored his question completely.

"Where are the others?" he demanded, one hand on his hip, and Taekwoon found that extremely cute. He would’ve even smiled at that if it wasn’t for Hakyeon's tone. He fidgeted uncomfortably under Hakyeon's gaze, and lowered his head a bit.

"They've gone to do some grocery shopping." replied Taekwoon, trying his hardest to prevent his voice from shaking.

"All four of them? And why are you the only one staying?"

"I needed to finish cooking the food."

Hakyeon kept staring at him for a few more moments, and Taekwoon could feel his palms start sweating. Eventually, Hakyeon made a move to exit the kitchen, but it was impossible to do before passing Taekwoon. Hakyeon prayed with all his heart that Taekwoon wouldn’t want to confront him at that moment, but his prayer went unheard as Taekwoon took hold of his arm.

"Let me go, Taekwoon." He murmured, his voice dangerously low. Taekwoon gulped and held on tighter.

"Hakyeon, I'm really sorry. I don’t even remember it!"

Hakyeon smirked at that and pulled his arm, but this time Taekwoon was prepared and didn’t lose his ground.

"Hakyeon please, you need to listen to me!" Taekwoon pleaded, pulling Hakyeon to his chest.

"What do you want to say?! That you enjoyed the kiss and now you realized you don’t love me anymore and you want to leave me an-" Hakyeon was cut abruptly by the pair of lips that suddenly invaded his. He couldn’t keep in the tears any longer, all his pent up rage, insecurity and frustration intensifying and threatening to choke him to death if he didn’t let them out.

Taekwoon slowly parted from him and leaned his forehead on Hakyeon's, thumbs wiping the streaming tears.

"Hakyeon, my beloved Hakyeon, you know full well that how low is my alcohol tolerance, right? I was dead drunk, I really don’t remember doing something like that. Please Hakyeon, you gotta believe me! I wouldn’t do such thing under normal condition. You're the only human being I'm ever going to kiss by my own will. So please, Hakyeon, don’t be like that." Taekwoon let out a long sigh and stared at Hakyeon's wet eyes. He hated to see him crying, and he hated himself for making Hakyeon cry.

"So, you aren’t tired of me?" Hakyeon finally blurted out, his voice shaking uncontrollably.

Taekwoon cupped the smaller man's face and gave his forehead a gentle kiss.

"Of course not, my dear. How can I ever get tired of this handsome, sexy and warm-hearted boyfriend of mine?"

And then, Hakyeon smiled for the first time in days.

"Have you always been this cheesy, Taekwoon?" his fingers reaching for Taekwoon's locks to brush them away from his face.

"Oh, hyung, you should’ve seen him in Tokyo! He wouldn’t stop talking about how he miss- hmphhh" Came a deep voice from behind them. Taekwoon released Hakyeon and both of them turned around, only to see four boys, all of them mirroring Taekwoon and Hakyeon's look of astonishment. Jaehwan was almost hiding behind Sanghyuk, and Hongbin had one hand clamped on Wonsik's mouth.

Hakyeon raised an eyebrow at them and started tapping his right foot on the floor.

"Care to explain?"

"Well, we just wanted to see our parents make up, but this hyung over there didn’t let us finish watching the show." Sanghyuk pointed at Wonsik and blinked at Hakyeon innocently. Hakyeon made his famous stank face at them and bolted out of the kitchen, neck-chopping Wonsik and chasing the other three afterwards with a string of curses coming out of his mouth.

Taekwoon threw his head back and laughed out loud, ignoring Wonsik's horrified stare. Hakyeon and their four kids was all he ever needed. They were his world. They were his happiness.


End file.
